


The Lyxdrozba Curse

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Curse Breaker Harry Potter, Curse Breaking, Cursed Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Head Curse Breaker Harry Potter is called to Draco Malfoy's home. His lover has opened an accursed object, leaving him with an annoying little problem...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> For PollyWeasley, who named this malevolent spirit for me. Love you darling. 
> 
> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses the prompt: citizen.

##### Saturday 3rd July 9.06pm, The Burrow.

“Harry,” Hermione shouted from next room, “Ministry’s on the floo. They need you to come in. Urgent Cursebreaking business.”

I sighed, annoyed. It seemed that whenever I tried to have any kind of life the Ministry found me. “Sorry Ron,” I said, abandoning our chess game. “Looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time.”

“Your loss mate,” Ron grinned. “You very nearly won that one.”

~@~

##### 10.07pm Draco Malfoy’s Residence, North London.

“Cursebreaker Potter. Thank _Merlin_ you’ve arrived.” Eloise, my Second-in-Command, looked more relived than I’d ever seen her. 

“Mr. Malfoy here opened a cursed jewellery box earlier this evening. The Ministry detected a Dark Magic event at precisely 8.57.”

“Messing about with Cursed Artefacts, Draco?” I looked at my former enemy (and current secret lover) with disgust. I’d really thought he was beyond than kind of pure-blood nonsense. To my surprise Malfoy didn’t reply. He looked at me with those big, marble grey eyes and scowled. 

“I don’t think Mr. Malfoy released the Lyxdrozba on purpose,” Eloise replied. “Ministry records show the jewellery box was deactivated years ago… But we’re talking about a malevolent spirit. It curses any wizard who won’t can’t admit their true feelings.”

“The Lyxdrozba?” I asked, concerned. “I’ve not heard of this one. Dangerous?”

“Medium-level threat. The citizen of the box was once a Hungarian wizard who lived many centuries ago. His family found the poems he’d written for his true-love, and forbade him to ever be with him. The Lyxdrozba died of a broken-heart soon after. Mr. Malfoy here has twenty-four hours to confess his true love before he suffers the same fate-”

“-But Eloise here is missing the very best part! The fact that sets this curse apart!” Draco hissed, throwing off the blanket that sat around his shoulders.

“I’m cursed to only speak in rhyme. This curse is really quite sublime. Everything I say sounds quite ridiculous, but this Lyxdrozba is quite meticulous.”

“And you can’t control this _at all?_” I asked, aghast. 

“If only I could,” Draco admitted sadly, his face pale. “I can’t even say a falsehood. I think I'm stuck like this for good.”


	2. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confesses his true love. 
> 
> Will he break the curse?

“Well,” I said, looking at Draco who had lapsed into an embarrassed silence, “it’s not the worst curse I’ve seen. You need to find this _true love_. Admit to him your feelings.”

Draco stood, and walked over to the cursed jewellery box that still stood on his sideboard. 

Free of the Lyxdroza, the cursed item looked benign, harmless even. I watched as Draco fiddled with the lid; some set, stubborn emotion rippling over his features. I knew the hours were counting down till the curse condemned Malfoy, so I tried once again. Eloise had vanished, so I chose to be candid.

“Any idea who it might be? Maybe that chap you were sleeping with six months ago? Simon-something?-” _The chap you were sleeping with before me_, I wanted to add, but truly not daring. 

It hurt a bit actually, this idea that Draco’s true love existed, ready to swoop in and free him. I’d have really liked it to be me, quite honestly, but needs must. Draco needed saving. 

“Simon Waterford?” Draco scoffed. “Good Lord. That tosser left me awfully bored. Look, isn’t any of my old boyfriends... I’ll tell you, Harry, but it all depends-”

“Depends on what?” I spat out. “From where I’m stood you don’t have a lot of choice. You’ve been bloody cursed Malfoy! _Time’s ticking on!_; I didn’t save you in the War for you to be killed by some arse of a spirit-

“It’s _you_,” Draco hissed, his face furious and flaming red. “My feelings just won’t subdue! I’ve loved you since I was eleven... The last few months have felt like heaven! You’re the man I’ll love forever and of that I’ve got no doubt whatsoever-” 

I watched as Draco slammed his palm over his mouth, horrified at the outpouring of honesty that flew, unbidden from his mouth. This Lyxdroza curse was terribly powerful. 

But wonderful. 

“Oh,” I replied, suave as anything. “Because I love you. Rather a lot actually.”

Draco choked a little and then he launched himself into my waiting arms. He wound a finger though my hair, pulling me into a brutal kiss. 

And, at the edge of my consciousness, I felt the curse shatter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Will Draco find his true love?  
Can he admit his feelings? 
> 
> Update: story completed <3


End file.
